musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Outcesticide
Outcesticide est le titre générique d´une série de CD bootleg regroupant des démos et des chansons rares du groupe américain Nirvana. Ils ont été réalisés dans les années 1990. Le nom « Outcesticide » est repris de Incesticide, un album officiel de Nirvana sorti en 1992, reprenant diverses chansons non commercialisées. Outcesticide: In Memory of Kurt Cobain (1994) Reciprocal Recording Studios, Seattle, WA; January 23, 1988 * 1. "If You Must" – 3:46 * 2. "Downer" – 1:36 * 3. "Floyd the Barber" – 2:05 * 4. "Paper Cuts" – 3:50 * 5. "Spank Thru" – 3:17 * 6. "Beeswax" – 2:32 * 7. "Pen Cap Chew" – 2:47 Reciprocal Recording Studios; June 6, 1988 * 8. "Blandest" – 3:39 Cobain's 4-track home recordings; 1987 and/or 1988 * 9. "Cracker" (listed as "Polly") – 2:20 * 10. "Don't Want It All" (listed as "Misery Loves Company") – 2:20 * 11. "Sad" (listed as Sappy) – 2:22 Evergreen State College Audio Studio, Olympia, WA; Spring 1989 * 12. "Do You Love Me?" – 3:27 Originally by KISS Music Source Studios, Seattle; September 1989 * 13. "Been a Son" – 2:21 Live in Amsterdam, HL; November 5, 1989 * 14. "Token Eastern Song" (listed as "Junkyard") – 3:26 Live on KAOS (FM), Olympia; September 25, 1990 * 15. "Opinion" – 1:39 Maida Vale Studios, London, England (John Peel session); November 3, 1990 * 16. "D-7" – 2:31 Originally by the Wipers Smart Studios, Madison, WI; April 2-6, 1990 * 17. "Breed" (listed by its early title, "Imodium") – 3:03 * 18. "Pay to Play" (early version of "Stay Away") – 3:21 * 19. Sappy – 3:24 NOB Radio Studio, Hilversum, HL; November 25, 1991 * 20. "Here She Comes Now" – 4:40 Originally by The Velvet Underground * 21. "Where Did You Sleep Last Night" – 4:58 Laundry Room Studios, Seattle; April 7, 1992 * 22. "Return of the Rat" – 2:59 Originally by the Wipers Live in Muggia, Italy; November 16, 1991 * 23. "Talk to Me" – 3:21 Bonus tracks (on the remastered version only) * 24. Krist Novoselic's eulogy – 0:52 * 25. Courtney Love's eulogy – 6:18 Outcesticide II: The Needle & the Damage Done (1995) Smart Studios, Madison, WI; April 2-6, 1990 * 1. "In Bloom" – 4:30 Live in Hanau, West Germany; November 18, 1989 * 2. "Breed" (Listed by its early name, "Immodium") – 3:05 Live in Vienna, Austria; November 22, 1989 * 3. "Vendetagainst" (listed as "Help Me, I'm Hungry") – 2:36 Live in Muggia, Italy; November 16, 1991 * 4. "Oh, the Guilt" – 3:12 Live in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; January 23, 1993 * 5. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" – 4:48 Live in Chicago, Illinois; October 12, 1991 * 6. "Pennyroyal Tea" – 4:16 Ariola Ltda BMG, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; January 1993 * 7. "It's Closing Soon (Drunk in Rio)" (listed as "Closing Time") – 2:38 Live in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; January 23, 1993 * 8. "Heart-Shaped Box" – 5:27 * 9. "Scentless Apprentice" – 9:43 Live in Minneapolis, MN; October 14, 1991 * 10. "Been a Son" – 2:07 * 11. "Something in the Way" – 3:20 * 12. "Negative Creep" – 2:02 Live in Valencia, CA; September 26, 1992 * 13. "Where Did You Sleep Last Night" – 2:27 Originally by Leadbelly Live in Rennes, France; December 7, 1991 * 14. "Baba O'Riley" – 3:13 Originally by the Who Live in Ghent, Belgium; November 23, 1991 * 15. "The End" – 2:22 Originally by the Doors Smart Studios, Madison, WI; April 2-6, 1990 * 16. "Lithium" – 2:55 Live in Modena, Italy; February 21, 1994 * 17. "Dumb" – 2:24 Live in Hanau, West Germany; November 18, 1989 * 18. "Molly's Lips" – 2:23 Originally by The Vaselines Live in Hollywood, CA; August 17, 1990 * 19. "Verse Chorus Verse" (listed as "In His Hands") – 3:07 Live in Salem, OR; December 14, 1993 * 20. "The Man Who Sold the World" – 4:35 Originally by David Bowie Live in BBC Studios, London "The Word TV", England; November 8, 1991 * 21. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" – 2:58 Outcesticide III: The Final Solution (1995) Live for TV in Paris, France (Canal + Studios); February 4, 1994 * 1. "Rape Me" – 2:49 * 2. "Pennyroyal Tea" – 3:54 * 3. "Drain You" – 3:47 Upland Studios, Arlington, VA (Dave Grohl's Pocketwatch demo); December 23, 1990 * 4. "Marigold" – 3:07 Live in Hanau, West Germany; November 18, 1989 * 5. "Dive" – 3:38 Reciprocal Recording Studios, Seattle, WA; December 24, 1988 * 6. "Mr. Moustache" – 3:38 Reciprocal Recording Studios; June 6, 1988 (upgrade from the first Outcesticide) * 7. "Blandest" – 3:52 Music Source Studios, Seattle; September 1989 * 8. "Even in His Youth" – 3:14 * 9. "Polly" – 2:35 Live for TV in New York, NY (MTV Studios); January 10, 1992 * 10. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" – 4:34 Live for TV in Rome, Italy (RAI Italian TV Studios); February 23, 1994 * 11. "Serve the Servants" – 3:24 * 12. "Dumb" – 2:37 Live at Reading, England (Reading Festival); August 30, 1992 * 13. "tourette's" (listed by its early title, "The Eagle Has Landed") – 2:09 Live in Seattle; November 25, 1990 * 14. "Aneurysm" – 4:43 * 15. "Oh, the Guilt" – 3:15 VPRO Studios, Hilversum, NL; November 1, 1989 * 16. "Dive" – 4:06 * 17. "About a Girl" – 2:43 Live at Reading (Reading Festival); August 30, 1992 * 18. "The Money Will Roll Right In" – 2:17 Originally by Fang Live in Seattle; November 25, 1990 * 19. "Verse Chorus Verse" (listed as "In His Hands") – 3:14 Live in Ghent, Belgium; November 23, 1991 * 20. "Curmudgeon" – 2:51 Live in Mezzago, Italy; November 26, 1989 * 21. "High on the Hog" (listed as "Alcohol") – 2:10 Live in Tacoma, WA; January 23, 1988 * 22. "Raunchola" (listed as "Run, Rabbit, Run!") – 4:05 Cobain's 4-track home recording; 1987 and/or 1988 * 23. "Beans" – 1:17 Outcesticide IV: Rape of the Vaults (1996) * 1. "Pennyroyal Tea" Scott Litt Remix - "Wal-Mart" version – 3:38 From the Sub Pop 200 session - Reciprocal Recordings; June 11, 1988 * 2. "Spank Thru" - 3:21 Live on The Johnathan Ross Show, Channel 4 Studios, London, United Kingdom; December 6, 1991 * 3. "Territorial Pissings" – 2:41 Live from Top of the Pops, BBC Studios, London, UK; November 27, 1991 * 4. "Smells Like Teen Spirit (Gothic Version)" – 3:02 Live from Rome, Italy; November 19, 1991 * 5. "Rape Me" – 2:48 Live from Lincoln, Nebraska; May 13, 1990 * 6. "Pay to Play" (Early version of "Stay Away) – 3:44 Live from Long Beach, California; February 16, 1990 * 7. "Scoff" - 4:07 * 8. "Love Buzz" - 3:10 * 9. "Floyd the Barber" – 2:28 Live from Lincoln, Nebraska; May 13, 1990 * 10. "Here She Comes Now" – 3:43 Originally by The Velvet Underground Live from the Reading Festival, Reading, Berkshire, UK; August 30, 1992 * 11. "D-7" – 3:50 Originally by the Wipers From a 1990 4-track band demo recorded at Cobain's home: * 12. "Drain You" - 3:00 From Cobain's 4-track acoustic home demos, summer 1988: * 13. "About a Girl" – 2:45 From a band session at Evergreen College TV Studios, Olympia, Washington; March 20, 1990 * 14. "Lithium" - 4:21 Recorded at Reciprocal Recordings, Seattle, Washington; December 24, 1988 * 15. "Blew" – 2:58 Live from Nottingham, UK; December 3, 1991: * 16. "All Apologies" – 4:44 Live from Rennes, France; February 16, 1994: * 17. "Radio Friendly Unit Shifter"/"My Sharona" – 5:18 * 18. Sappy/"Verse Chorus Verse" – 3:32 From Cobain's home demos, Olympia, Washington; Summer 1988 * 19. Unknown acoustic demo (mislabeled as "Bambi Slaughter") - 1:30 * 20. "Clean Up Before She Comes" – 3:04 * 21. Unknown instrumental (listed as "Black and White Blues") – 1:58 * 22. "Montage of Heck" – 5:50 * 23. "Escalator to Hell" (mislabeled as "Montage of Heck, Part 2") – 1:28 Outcesticide V: Disintegration (1998) From the Live Through This sessions with Cobain on backing vocals; October 1993: * 1. "Asking for It" (listed as "Live Through This") – 4:28 VPRO, Hilversum, Netherlands; November 5, 1989: * 2. "Love Buzz" – 3:30 From a soundcheck at a live performance in Hollywood, California; August 17, 1990: * 3. "Verse Chorus Verse" (listed as "In His Hands") – 3:14 Live in Barcelona, Spain; February 9, 1994: * 4. "Lithium" – 4:07 * 5. "Rape Me" – 2:27 From a soundcheck at a live performance at MTV Studios, New York City; January 10, 1992: * 6. "On a Plain" – 2:46 * 7. "Stain" – 2:23 Live at MTV Studios, New York City, New York; January 10, 1992 * 8. "School" – 2:50 * 9. "Molly's Lips" – 1:58 Originally by The Vaselines * 10. "Aneurysm" – 4:37 From a radio performance on KAOS-FM in Olympia, Washington; April 17, 1987: * 11. "Love Buzz" – 3:53 * 12. "Floyd the Barber" – 2:43 * 13. "Downer" – 2:29 * 14. "Mexican Seafood" – 2:54 * 15. "White Lace and Strange" – 2:39 * 16. "Spank Thru" – 3:26 * 17. "Anorexorcist" (listed as "Suicide Samurai") – 3:32 * 18. "Hairspray Queen" – 4:58 * 19. "Pen Cap Chew" – 4:13 Live at the Reading Festival in Reading, Berkshire, UK; August 30, 1992: * 20. "More Than a Feeling" – 0:56 Originally by Boston Live at Terminal 1 in München, Germany; March 1, 1994: * 21. "My Best Friend's Girl" – 2:24 Live at the Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois; October 23, 1993: * 22. "You Know You're Right" (listed as "Autopilot") – 5:07 Outcesticide VI - A Mess Of Blues (2003) Recorded for "Saturday Night Live" at NBCTV Studio, New York on 11th January 1992: * 1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - (4:48) * 2. "Territorial Pissings" - (2:44) From Nirvana's final pre-In Utero studio session (January 19-21, 1993 at Ariola Ltda BMG, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Producer: Craig Montgomery): * 3. "I Hate Myself And I Want To Die" - (2:43) Recorded 26th October 1989 at Maida Vale Studio 5, London, England for a John Peel session: * 4. "Love Buzz" - (3:17) * 5. "About A Girl" - (2:41) Recorded 3rd September 1991 at Maida Vale Studios 4 & 5, London, England for a John Peel session: * 6. "Dumb" - (2:33) Live version recorded 1992 in Argentina: * 7. "Lounge Act" - (2:32) Live version recorded 1991: * 8. "Jesus Don't Want Me For A Sunbeam" - (3:01) Recorded between June & September 1998 at Reciprocal Recording Studios, Seattle, WA, USA: * 9. "Sifting" (Instrumental) - (5:21) Recorded May 1991 at Sound City Studios, Van Nuys, CA, USA: * 10. "Breed" - (3:08) Live version recorded 25th August 1991 in Belgium: * 11. "Polly" - (3:01) Recorded 25th November 1991 at NOB Jingle Production Room 2, Hilversum, Holland, for the "Twee Meter De Lucht In" show - this track was never broadcast: * 12. "Untitled" - (9:09) Live version recorded 3rd December 1989 in London, England: * 13. "I Wanna Be Your Dog" - (4:51) Recorded January 1993 in the Rio Sessions, Ariola Ltda BMG, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: * 14. "Moist Vagina" - (3:33) * 15. "Milk It" - (4:30) * 16. "Seasons In The Sun" - (3:15) From the "Boombox Sessions" recorded March 1991: * 17. "Old Age" - (1:07) Recorded August 1989 at Reciprocal Recording Studios, Seattle, WA, USA: * 18. "Where Did You Sleep Last Night?" - (3:55 Live version recorded 22nd November 1989 in Austria: * 19. "Big Cheese" - (3:21) Early demo recorded 1991: * 20. "All Apologies" - (4:03) Recorded 3rd September 1991 at Maida Vale Studios, London, England for a John Peel session. * 21. "Drain You" - (4:01) Catégorie:Album de Nirvana